The Coldest Stream
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: They were almost there... just a little farther... why did he have to go? -Nick x Ellis 'established' relationship, character death-


**Oh lawd. xD I've been gone for a LOONG time. But, I'm here with a new fic. It's crazily short, but it's based on a L4D2 Roleplay myself and a friend had while we were playing the new Beta map, Cold Stream. This is my first time writing a Left 4 Dead related fic, but I've been a long-time supporter of NickxEllis. Yes, I know they're a little out of character, and there's A LOT of the argument that isn't included, but I may go through it later. :) So, here we go~!** **;D**

* * *

><p>"God damn it, Ellis, patch yourself up!"<p>

"Why should I?"

"You're **limping**."

"And why do **you** care?"

"...I just do!"

The forest had originally been a getaway destination for Ellis and Nick (and Coach and Rochelle; they just happened to book the same area). Now, however, the infection was taking over even there. They were stuck beating away infected with wooden planks, their fists - anything they could. But as usual, Ellis had brought up sensitive subjects; the affair that Nick had had with a man neither of them even knew. This began a war between the lovers, and the fight soon began to get violent. Rochelle and Coach had long ago chosen to simply stay out of it. Ellis thought back on his and Nick's adventures, some of which none too innocent; he realized one important fact. "Why don't you say it?" He asked, and Nick stared at him in shock.

"Say wh-"

"Say how you feel! You've never said it, not once!"

Nick looked away, jumping down the small waterfall, landing on a softer patch of mud. Ellis followed suit, as did Coach, and then Rochelle.

That was where their troubles began. Soon after their feet touched the mud, a charger burst from the treeline. The four hadn't seen him, only heard the pounding of his feet; he slammed into Rochelle, and the woman screamed in pain. Before anybody could do anything, a large rock flew above them. They jumped out of the way, crying out in shock. A Tank yelled from in front of them. Nick cursed at their rotten luck, and even Ellis knew that their argument would simply have to wait. They ran forward, firing the guns they had found several miles back. Ellis was soon surrounded by infected, but he could still see Nick; the man was being ridden by the Jockey, and he was screaming for help. Ellis looked at Coach; the man was trying to get to Rochelle, who had escaped the charger, only to be pulled up by a smoker. Ellis knew he was Nick's only chance.

Running through the horde, despite, his pain in his abdomen, he rushed to the aid of his lover. He didn't care anymore, about their fight, all he wanted was for Nick to be okay. Ellis breathed heavily, gasping for extra breaths, unable to get any. Nick was on the ground, the Jockey having made him too weak. Ellis killed it and went to Nick, bending down to him. "Come on, Nick... it's okay-"

"ELLIS!"

Ellis turned, just in time for the Tank to slam its fist into his body. Ellis screamed violently in pain, tears springing to his eyes. The Tank left them to run after Coach and Rochelle, and Ellis screamed for help at the top of his lungs. When nothing came, he looked to his right, at Nick. "...isn't this fitting..." he said softly, and Nick simply chuckled darkly.

"Mmn. A little-" They both shuddered when Rochelle screamed one last time, the cracking of bones echoing just under the Tank as it died; it had fallen on top of her. Coach ran to Ellis, helping him up carefully.

"It's alright, kid. I got ya."

Ellis nodded his thanks and turned to Nick. Despite his injuries, his pain, he smiled at Nick as he helped him up. "Come on... up ya get, Nick." The boy said, in his normal Southern drawl. Nick smiled gently at it, and his heart ached as he turned beginning to walk.

"Ellis... I need to tell you I-" He froze when he heard a thud. "Ellis?"

Turning, he nearly fell to his knees. Ellis was dead on the ground, taken down by a simple Spitter. "Oh god... Ellis...! What-"

A voice echoed gently in his mind. "_Go! Run, Nick. Get out of here, the helicopter will be here soon_."

Nick ran, listening to Ellis' gentle voice. He ran quickly, gunning down every infected that came anywhere near him; he looked along the ground for a defibrillator, but one was nowhere to be found... Coach ran closely behind Nick, cursing vehemently at the deaths of two of their friends. Nick touched Coach's shoulder softly, looking at him as they ran. Coach nodded softly.

"'Ey... I know he was your lover. I'm sorry."

Nick said nothing, not trusting his voice.

"you should have said it." Nick closed his eyed tightly, pulling himself up the ladder toward the helicopter.

"I know." Nick whispered, but Coach couldn't hear him... Ellis spoke gently in his mind, but Nick couldn't understand him, anymore, not over the helicopter, if he was saying anything that made sense at all. Nick's white suit jacket fluttered in the wind made by the helicopter's blades, and he raised his eyes before looking back. He could barely see where Ellis should have been, but infected men and women were crowding around it. The thought of Ellis being devoured by such disgusting creatures made Nick feel nauseous, and he turned away, climbing up the ladder to the helicopter. As he got in, he allowed himself to fall back, sitting in one of the seats, hiding his face. Coach cried shamelessly at their loss, watching the forest burn; Nick simply stared at his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Ellis. This... wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a trip, just you and me... but I ended up losing the man I love."

There was a short sigh; Nick's shell cracked open, and he covered his mouth and nose.

"_Finally_..." Ellis whispered, and everything began to get dark. when Nick realized the man's voice was beginning to fade, he wailed, unable to keep the dam closed. the tears cascaded, and Coach held the con-man's shoulder, watching him sympathetically.

"..._You said it_..."


End file.
